


Mating Season The Sequel

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Eating out, Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: After giving birth to a series of Deathclaw eggs, you find yourself oddly unable to leave the monsters, and you end up joining them instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the sequel is here, you guys! I hope you like it <3

When you awoke next morning, you were sore and hurt all over. Carefully sitting up with a groan, you let a hand slide to your stomach to gently rub it. You looked around and found the female Deathclaw still directly behind you where her figure rose and fell steadily. She was warm and her stomach almost soft, the thick sharp scales that protected her chest blending into smooth, leathery plates the further down her stomach they went.

Looking to the enormous cluster of eggs, you found the males. They were all fast asleep and positioned so that no one could gain access to the eggs without stepping on the massive creatures. In the faint light of morning you noticed that the eggs were covered in a dark-brown substance, and it didn't take you long to connect that with a sharp metallic smell in the air. Looking down at your body, you found yourself covered in dried-up blood.

It had gone unnoticed the night before, as you had had other things to busy your mind with, and really, you shouldn't be surprised. The eggs were massive, and you were actually impressed that you hadn't died or at least become severely injured.

But of course, there was plenty of time for any injuries to show themselves.

The next thing that surprised you - although it really shouldn't - was that the Deathclaws didn't stand guard by their eggs in the night. But then again - who would be stupid enough to willingly walk into a Deathclaw nest in mating season? At night?

Only you, that's who. Although it had been an accident. 

You snorted softly, and even the quiet sound got you to wince in pain. Okay, so no pulling on the abs. Then you tried to get up, supporting yourself against the comfortably warm figure behind you, but you didn't get very far before a powerful tail whizzed through the air and slammed against your sore and abused stomach. No further prying was needed to get you to lay down again, and it hurt so bad you didn't know what else to do than curl up in foetal position against the female beast and whimper softly to yourself.

Guess you were going to stay here for a while.

Slowly the sun rose further on the sky, and as it did, the Deathclaws stirred with rough puffs of air leaving their scaly muzzles before they got up and started nudging the eggs around with aforementioned muzzles, not caring in the slightest that their young was still covered in old blood. But Deathclaws had no natural enemies, so why should they care?

Yet they made way for the female Deathclaw when she got up, taking her comfortable warmth with her, and stepped towards the nest. It was clear that the males had an endless respect for their leader, and as much in pain as you were, it was incredibly fascinating. Almost every other creature out here seemed to have a male as the leader of a pack, not a female.

If you hadn't just been fucked senseless by them, you might have chosen to study this phenomenon.

Reaching the nest, the female monster seemed to count eggs, her eyes intensely fixed on one before going to the next, and when she seemed satisfied with the result, her attention turned to you.

She trodded closer, the ground groaning slightly beneath her massive feet, and once more your pulse started racing as if followed by, well, a pack of murderous Deathclaws. When her snout was about a couple inches from your face, her forked tongue darted out and tickled your face, leaving a vaguely itching sensation when she pulled back. But with her still so close, you didn't dare scratch it.

In fact, you didn't dare do much else but watch her as she seemed to inspect you, her big round black eyes sliding up and down your slender body. Every now and then she would sniff you again, and it almost looked like she was considering something.

It was creepy, to put it mildly.

But then she stepped back again and trodded to the nest, her long deadly claws being dragged over the many eggs. Almost affectionately.

Still laying on the ground, you once more tried to get up, and this time you succeeded and were allowed to. You swayed a bit from the blinding pain of having a Deathclaw tail slammed into your already sore stomach, but you managed to stay upright, an arm wrapped pathetically around yourself. You stood there for a while, just watching them, a peculiar feeling rising into your chest. It was something akin to familiarity. Almost like this experience had made you feel like one of them. Like you belonged with them?

But that was absurd! You would never be like one of them, never ever! There was just no way that that was what the sensation really was!

Yet it was clear, as your gaze moved over the eggs and your stomach tugged painfully, and not just from the fact that you had carried rugby-sized eggs, that that was exactly what the feeling was. It was terrifying as well as mortifying, and as the thought really settled in, you mostly just wanted to flee. But you had a funny feeling that a certain beast wouldn't be satisfied with that, so you didn't even try.

Not yet, at least. Maybe you would make an attempt the following night.

Right until your eyes once more fell on the many eggs being shuffled around again, that is. Because once you laid eyes on them, the feeling of familiarity got heavier, got stronger, and the mere thought of fleeing became inpossible. You couldn't leave these babies - your babies - all alone. Apparently, it didn't matter to your brain that these monsters had forced themselves on you, impregnated you and then made you birth their young - your brain had already produced enough parental hormones that you had come to see the eggs as your own, and you no longer desired to escape the pack of Deathclaws.

You shook your head and smacked your cheek. Hard. This was bizarre and absurd, what were you even thinking! That you could love the Deathclaw hatchlings? That the parents wouldn't kill you the second you even thought of touching their young? You were as far from resembling one as you could be! You couldn't stay here, even if you wanted to, but the amount of messed up you'd have to be to want that was off the chart!

"God, what do I dooo," you groaned and slowly dragged your hands down your face, finding the Deathclaws all staring at you. You looked around as if the answer to all your problems was in the golden-red dirt all around you, and your eyes fell on the gun the beasts had ripped from your hands on that fateful day. Your heart seemed to skip a beat, for no apparent reason. There was no chance that that could help you now. It wasn't powerful enough to take down one Deathclaw, let alone this entire pack, nor did you have enough bullets for that.

Yet you slowly moved towards it, and while the female Deathclaw tilted her massive head and followed you very closely with the eyes, she didn't try to stop you. Maybe she knew what you were going to do, and maybe she also knew, somehow, that you couldn't win this situation, no matter what you did.

You were bound to stay here with them, or try to run away and risk being mauled to death. An option that you didn't exactly like.

Finally, you reached the weapon and, without taking your eyes off of the Deathclaws, picked it up slowly. Still nothing happened. You were still alive and well, everything taken into consideration.

But as you stood there with it, you became uncertain what you even wanted to do with it. You couldn't kill the Deathclaws, and you didn't have the guts to take your own life. The weapon was essentially worthless, and in a fit of despair you threw it away with a scream.

An action you regretted seconds later when you heard one of the monsters trod towards you. Instinct kicked in, and you just ran. You ran as fast as you could, jumping boulders and bushes in your way, only barely registering the pain in your stomach. But soon enough, the Deathclaw gained on you, and giant claws slashed the air and took a tight hold of your entire body with ease, then lifted you into the air. You squirmed in the grip, kicking and hitting the weapon that gave these creatures their frightening names, but none of it helped, and soon enough, you were back at the nest and dumped into the cluster of eggs.

Then, once again, you screamed in despair and fury, unsure which emotion was the biggest, and you started crying. It was all too much, why did this happen to you! You always made sure to help! Whenever Preston had a mission for you, you helped out. You took care of the Tato farms back home in Sanctuary and in whatever settlements you came by on your journeys. You always played with Dogmeat and called him a good boy.

You were a good person, you didn't deserve this!

But nothing helped. You cried and cried until you passed out from the exhaustion. Your sleep was deep and only sporadically filled with dreams you later would have no recollection of.

When you woke up, all the Deathclaws had formed a thick, protective ring around the nest. Only one was awake, and that was the female. She was easily recognizable, a section of scales missing the side of her muzzle. She was quietly nuzzling the many eggs and let out low growls and puffs of air as she did so. Her eyes were, and you couldn't believe you thought this, soft as she watched her unhatched offspring, and every now and then her tongue darted out to lick and sniff the eggs. Unaware that you were awake, she looked like any other mother protecting and loving her young even as they weren't 'really' born yet.

It was amazing, to say the least. 'Adorable' was another word that came to mind that you would never have put in the same sentence as 'Deathclaw'.

Carefully, you sat up and rested against the rim of the nest, your eyes never leaving the female Deathclaw who also whipped her head to the side to look at you. You held eye-contact for a few seconds before she leaned closer to you, and her forked tongue darted out once again to tickle your face. Then she pressed it firmer against your cheek and dragged it upwards, much like Dogmeat used to do. It made your heart skip a beat and your jaws drop. Did she... had she just licked you?

Not two seconds later, she did it again, and that solidified the idea that she had, in fact, just licked you. For whatever reason, you couldn't comprehend, but it was an action that immediately broke down your resolve about leaving. Now you just couldn't, it would be too hard. What parent could leave their offspring that they had carried and birthed themselves? That would just be too mean.

So you ended up slumping on the ground among the eggs, the peculiar sense of familiarity filling you once more as you lay between the hard, warm objects.

But the female Deathclaw wasn't done with you. She kept licking your face and neck, her long and forked tongue leaving an itchy sensation in your skin. At first it was annoying but as you got used to it, it became adorable, and it started tickling.

You began laughing as her tongue reached your collarbone, the roughness similar to that of a cat's but much broader. Everywhere it went, it left a sticky, smelly mess of saliva that slowly creeped down your body and made you shiver.

Another thing that made you shiver was when the creature moved lower on your still naked body and started licking your nipples until they were hard and ungodly sensitive. Being embarrassed was the first thing on your mind, but considering what you had already been through, you seemed unable to feel embarrassed or ashamed about your current situation.

The monster seemed to study your reaction, her big beautiful eyes resting intently on your face as her tongue kept flicking over your nipples, first one and then the other, before she moved lower, licking and lapping at your scarred and sun-kissed skin.

It was only once she reached your navel that you had the mind to realize where she was going. And when you did, you froze up with both fear and anticipation. Anticipation that you hated yourself for feeling. The way the male Deathclaws' cum had made you feel was still freshly memorized, but this was way different, yet completely the same. You could already feel how good it would be if she made it to your blood soaked entrance.

Blood soaked. Maybe that was what she was doing? Just trying to clean you? But then why would she have licked your upper body so thoroughly, it was only your lower body that had blood on it.

Every thought you might have had was quickly wiped from your mind as she reached your hole. You arched your back and tried to hold back a moan that quickly broke the barrier of your lips as the Deathclaw licked and lapped at the bloody entrance, leaving you panting and moaning with each flick of the tongue.

"Ooh, fuck," you groaned and bit your lower lip, closing your eyes tightly and placing a hand on the giant head of the monster. Whether you wanted to push her away, or whether you just wanted to pretend, you weren't sure, but either way, it made it feel a bit more familiar. It made it feel a bit more like the old days, with your loving spouse, when they went down on you.

You tried to imagine their tongue on you instead of the rough, odd sensation of a radiated chameleon's, but it was no use. When the tongue started to press inside you, there was no pretending that you didn't enjoy it, and there was no pretending that it was your spouse. It was just too different.

Not in a bad way, however.

You found yourself moaning and panting as her tongue steadily spread you open. At first, it was slightly painful from the size, but the amount of saliva she dripped unto your hole served to lube you up thoroughly. And then it became oh so good.

Her tongue was long and strong, a bit rough but not so much that it made it unpleasant. It reached such sweet spots within you that you weren't sure had ever been touched. The hand on her muzzled started stroking absentmindedly and she seemed to purr, a deep vibration in her scaly body sending those same vibrations through you and making you whimper pathetically in pleasure.

"Fuck, please don't stop," you whispered and you swore to yourself that after this, you would never leave the herd. No way in Hell you would surround yourself with people after this. You would die in this pack to keep your nasty secret to yourself.

The Deathclaw growled lowly, her rough scaly muzzle pressing against you, and the pressure and her tongue deep within you, touching areas you weren't sure were meant to be touched, was enough to set you off.

You came on her tongue with a held-back wail, squeezing your legs together and trying to grab anything at all for leverage. But there was nothing that worked, only smooth eggs and loose dirt and the muzzle of a beast that could snap your body in half like a twig.

Riding off your high, you pressed against her and whimpered softly, completely indifferent whether the male Deathclaws woke up or not.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Just maybe.


End file.
